


Today I'll observe Akane!

by hoagiehuman



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Comfort, Cute Ending, F/M, Fluff, Rare Pairings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:15:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27053257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hoagiehuman/pseuds/hoagiehuman
Summary: Out of all of the ultimates, Nagito doesn't have any hope fragments for Akane. He decides that today is the perfect day to hang out with the spunky sunshine-spiked cutie, Akane.
Relationships: Komaeda Nagito & Owari Akane, Komaeda Nagito/Owari Akane
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	Today I'll observe Akane!

**Author's Note:**

> Ah yes, the rarest of all rare pairs. Why do I ship them you may ask? Well...it's mainly because these two are my top two favorite danganronpa characters. I think they would be a cute couple in my opinion. They both have a lot to learn from each other. Additionally, I was also inspired by the Hope fragment Nagito manga that shares a brief yet disappointing interaction between the two. It filled me up with despair and I had to do something!
> 
> also if anyone has any prompts/headcanons in mind for this couple, please write them down! I would love more ideas for this ship :D

"Hmm.. it seems like I'm lacking fragments from Akane..."Nagito said as he looked at his monopad. He was sitting in his bed as the morning rays shined through his blinds. 

"Well, that won't do. Neglecting hopes like this is a wasted opportunity..." Nagito rested his hand on his chin. 'But how will I approach her? She's either training with Nekomaru or eating a buffet of food in the cafeteria...."  
-  
It was now late afternoon. After breakfast and material collecting, Nagito felt a bit exhausted from spending time in the mountains. However, he saw Akane and Nekomaru walking out of the nearby forest. "Oh hey you two, are you two still training?" Nagito gave a light smile. "Nah!! We're pretty much done for the day. We're just doing a light jog. Wanna join?" Nekomaru replied. "Yeah! you should train as well, some muscle would do your frame good!" Akane exclaimed.

The hope boy waved his hand, "ah no thanks, my frail body can't handle the extreme training you two do..." Suddenly Nagito realized the situation. 

This was a good chance to ask Akane to hang out. If he remembered correctly, on Tuesdays, Akane and Nekomaru would train until sunset and Nekomaru would be hanging out with someone else while Akane ate at the cafeteria. It was perfect! All that time writing down the ultimate's schedules wasn't for nothing. "Akane, would it be okay if I hung out with you for a while?" 

"Hang out? Okay! Why not!" Akane said. It was just the two of them now, both walking towards Hotel Mirai. The beach waves crashing in the distance, a light breeze blowing the palm trees, and a nice aroma of sweat hung in the air. "I don't think I've ever hung out with you before uh.....Neil?"   
"It's Nagito, Nagito Komaeda" He corrected.  
"My bad, but yeah! We don't speak much hm. Hey, are you eating enough?" She asked. "I don't actually eat that much. Whenever I eat too much food I get a bad stomache." He explained. Akane nodded. The rest of the walk was filled with the sounds of Akane's humming and beach waves.   
\-   
At the cafeteria, Akane loaded up her plate with a range of different meats and vegetables. Most of it was chicken, beef, potatoes, carrots and some soup.   
She sat right next to Komaeda, who was eating a small dinner plate consisting of a bread roll, chicken, and mash potatoes. "Seriously Noah, " Akane took a bite out of her drum thigh "you should eat more or you're gonna fade away!" She chewed. 

Sweat fell down Nagito's forehead."Again it's Nagito. I don't mean to pry but why do you focus on eating so much food?" He asked. Akane stopped eating and put down her drum thigh. "It's cause me and the little ones didn't have any food to eat back then. Any food we got, that was what we would cherish for that day." Akane said.   
"Little ones?"  
"My brothers and sisters, there were about 6 or 7 of them."   
"Oh...." Nagito felt a bit dumbfounded about how to react to Akane's situation. "Seriously though, it wouldn't hurt if you ate just a bit more." Akane grabbed his spoon and scooped it in her soup. She blew on it for a bit and raised it in front of his mouth. "Come on, open your mouth."  
"Aaah?" Nagito opened his mouth, a bit dumbfounded.  
She slowly poured the soup into his mouth, the soup leaving a warm feeling in his throat. It wasn't cold or hot but the perfect temperature. Akane smiled. "Make you swallow every last bite." Nagito gulped down the soup residue. While she fed him, she had a peaceful yet patient smile on her face, as if she were remembering fond memories of days past. She's never made that expression before, so Nagito put up with this embarrassing situation just so he could cherish it. Akane continued to feed him the soup like that until the bowl was empty. Luckily, they were the only two in the cafeteria at that moment.

After a couple of minutes of more eating, Akane and Nagito walked out of the cafeteria. It was now nighttime, and the stars were sparkling like diamonds per usual. "Thank you for letting a trash guy like myself hang out with you, Akane" he smiled his usual smile. "That again? You really need to stop calling yourself that Komaeda. You may be a walking skeleton but you ain't trash. " Akane lectured him. 'Was that supposed to be a compliment?' he thought but shrugged it off. 

"Ah! You remembered my name! I'm glad" Nagito shined a bright smile. Akane hummed to herself as she walked with her arms behind her head. The cool breeze both lightly shook the spiky-haired duo. They were both approaching their huts when Akane turned to Nagito. "Listen...." Akane's chestnut brown eyes looked into Nagito's grayish-green ones. " How about we go on a light jog, you and me, to kick off your training plan? It won't be as tough as me and Nekomaru's but it's somethin'!!" She chuckled.  
Nagito's eyes welled up with tears. "W-woah, hey are you okay? Did a random chili flake fly into your eye? " Akane approached the crying thin man. "Ah no... I'm fine. It's just that...no one's ever invited me to train before...! I... feel so happy right now!" Nagito exclaimed.

Akane, a bit taken back, stared at him for a few moments as he wiped his face with his jacket sleeve. She burst into laughter. "Geez Nagito! You're so frickin' weird" her cheeks red as she laughed. "Huh? Is that a bad thing? Sorry, I'll go now. A piece of scum like me creeping out an ultimate like you must make you feel horrible...."  
Akane continued to laugh. She smacked Nagito's back. "Ahh Shaddap! Anyways See ya later!" Akane ran to her room as she waved at Nagito. A little jing came from Nagito's monopad. 'Congratulations you just earned a hope fragment!'


End file.
